Delivery
by A11y50n
Summary: Steve and Catherine have their first child.


I don't own any of the characters. Sorry for any mistakes.

Delivery

Danno heard his phone. He'd just received a message. He turned over and reached for his phone. It was weird being back in his old bedroom. He checked the message and he couldn't believe what he saw. A picture of the cutest baby ever with the caption

"Hey Uncle Danno, I'm your new niece Amelia Jasmine."

He couldn't believe it. He tried to call Steve and Grace earlier on but because he couldn't reach them he assumed they were out somewhere, he never imagined that Catherine was giving birth. She wasn't due for another couple of weeks which was why he agreed to this trip. Getting up he started to pace while he speed dialled his brother. He picked up before one complete ring.

"Hey Uncle Danno!"

"Steve! Are Cath and Amelia ok? What happened?"

"Relax brother, yeah they're both great. We waited until Amelia was born before we let you know as we didn't want you to worry. They're both great. Wow. I mean she's only an hour old but I love Amelia so much already. Cath was amazing. I know she's strong but watching her go through that I don't understand why families have more than one kid. How can you see the woman you love go through that again? It just baffles me."

"Look, I'll get the first flight out. I can't wait to see my niece….."

"Er Danno you've still got a week of vacation left."

"Hey, you've just become a dad, you think I'm going to miss that? I really want to see my niece and my sister."

"Hey you will in a week. You're not on vacation, you're on compassionate leave, your mum had an accident for goodness sake. You need to spend time with her."

"Steve, you know full well she didn't have an accident she fell or slipped on some ice. She's fine. I'm getting on the first flight back!"

"Danno, if you get back before the weekend you will not see my daughter or my wife and I'm pretty sure your daughter will disown you. Look you haven't been back to see your family in years Danno, I think this is the first time you've been back since moving to Hawaii. Just enjoy it and if you think I'm joking, I'm not. If I see you before the weekend then you will not see your niece or daughter before then. I promise!"

"Steve!"

"I've warned you and if you decide to ignore my warning it will be on your head. Enjoy the time with your family. Speaking of family, you know Cath and I love our niece right?"

"Well the fact that she has you two wrapped around her little finger yeah I know, the feelings mutual. Why?"

"Well, we love her so much anyway but the way she helped out was amazing. I mean I completely froze Danno. Me! But not Gracie. She just got on with it. She's amazing."

"What happened?"

"Well as soon as Cath told me her waters had broken I got up and shouted for Gracie. She came running to the room and when she realised what was happening she went to help her Aunt Cath. I just stood there like an idiot. I could see everything going on but I couldn't move. I was just imagining trying to protect our daughter. I always thought I wouldn't be as strict with my own daughter as you are with Gracie. I mean with dating and stuff but there is no way some hormonal pip squeak is coming anywhere near my princess before she's 30! No way! I don't care what Cath says. Anyway Gracie comes in and helps her Aunt to the bathroom because Cath just had to take a shower right there and then (I thought Cath had lost it then and if you tell her I said that I will deny it). Once Cath was in the shower Gracie got out a sundress and underwear for Cath to wear and laid them on the bed. She then took the dirty sheets downstairs and placed them in the washing machine. When I was still doing my impersonation of a statue Gracie went to get changed and had already placed Cath's bag by the front door. She found the keys and placed them by the door as well. She had her bag ready as well. She had power bars for me and a few bottles of the health drink I like in her backpack as well as things she likes to eat and drink. She then came back to the bedroom all calm and Cath was dressed and Gracie looked at me and said

"Uncle Steve I don't think it would be a good idea if you went in just your boxers. You may need to put at least a t-shirt and some shorts on as well as some sneakers!"

That pulled me out my trance I looked around to see Cath and Gracie giggling at me. It was embarrassing. I couldn't believe she did all of that. Obviously Cath spoke to her before and knew that I would freeze but seriously Gracie is amazing. I just hope Cath and I can be great parents like you. Gracie's a credit to you."

"She is great."

"Yeah, she was also great in the delivery room….."

"WHAT THE HELL STEVE?"

"Hey calm down, I had to have her with us I wasn't going to let her stay in the waiting room by herself. So she came in with us. I had a chair facing the wall so she wouldn't see anything. I forgot to contact Chin or Kono but your angel did that herself. She didn't want to worry them so she texted them instead of calling. Any way they turned up with Malia and Adam about 30 minutes later. In that time she refused to stare at the wall and instead helped Cath. Feeding her ice chips and just talking to her. And talking to me!"

"What did she say to you?"

"She is so wise beyond her years. I got a little freaked. I was worried about how I would protect Amelia and Cath and the rest of you. I must have looked bad, Gracie made me sit on a chair and she sat on my lap. Cath was listening. Gracie told me everything would be ok and that the love that Cath and I have for her is the same that you have for Amelia. She said I didn't have to worry because I have the ohana here that will help with Amelia whether I wanted it or not. She said Amelia was going to be loved by everyone so just get used to it. She then whispered but loud enough for Cath to hear that according to Danno he will now have two daughters once Amelia is born because you think of her as more than your niece and she looked forward to being an older sister and she kissed my cheek then went to kiss Cath's cheek and wipe the tears from her face. She's only 13! You did a great job with her and we're, Cath and I, are glad that our daughter will have two dads."

"Steve…."

Danno didn't know what to say he was amazed that Steve opened up so much.

"I mean it Danno if I see you before you're supposed to be back you will not see either of your daughters or your sister. Take care. Bye brother."

"WAIT, STEVE? Steve? Please send me a couple of photos each day or I'll be on the first flight out!"

"Fine, I promise. Bye."

Steve hung up before Danno could respond.

Danno was just looking at his phone and really wanted to call him back and rant at his brother but knew he was too emotional right now and Steve was trying to keep things together, at least the rest were there to help him. He never thought Grace would tell her favourite Aunt and Uncle that he thinks of this baby as a second child. It was something just between the two of them Grace was so excited to become a cousin and he told her one day she should think of the baby as a sister as he thought of her as another daughter, Grace squealed for ages after.

Danno looked at his phone when it made a sound that he received another message, he opened it up and saw a picture that made him smile. It was his monkey asleep using Kamekona's ample stomach as a pillow. He even covered her with a spare t-shirt he always managed to have with him. Danoo recognised the waiting room of the hospital. His monkey looked so adorable being guarded by the big man. Grace had her arms around Kamekona and a smile on her face.

The McGarretts were allowed to go home the next day however Cath was on bed rest for the first couple of days. Grace helped out so much. She got breakfast ready each day even though both Steve and Cath told her she didn't have to.

"Uncle Steve we're ohana we help each other out. I'm old enough to help out and I will. Aunt Cath and Amelia need you more than I do, plus Danno will kill me if I don't help out. I want to be the first name on your babysitter list even before Danno! Now go spend some time with your family. Aunt Kono, Aunt Malia and Uncle Chin have all made some food for us which they've placed in the freezer if we're hungry. So we don't have to worry about meals. You still need to go for your run or have a swim and when you do I'll spend some time with Aunt Cath. Both of you are going to be real tired so you need to take time for yourselves when you can. Now go."

For the first couple of days, Grace was in charge of the meals. She spent time with her Aunt reading, watching chick flicks and talking with her as well as helping to look after her cousin. Grace really enjoyed her time with her Aunt. She also made her Uncle go and exercise as this was his way of relaxing. She made sure they both ate. What Cath and Steve found amazing was the fact that Grace also woke up when Ameila did at night. After the first time, Grace beat Steve to the kitchen and had the bottle warming up by the time he reached the kitchen. He was surprised when she ordered him back upstairs. He complied without even thinking about it. When he reached his room Cath was holding Amelia who was ready for her bottle and gave Steve a look as he seemed dazed.

"Steve are you ok?"

"Grace just ordered me back up here and I just did what she said. She's getting the bottle ready and told me she'll bring it up."

Cath smiled and handed her husband their pride and joy after he got under the covers. There was a knock on their open door and there was Gracie with the bottle in her hands. She loved her cousin but was still a bit weary of holding her as she seemed too small. Although she would talk to her and hold her hand and kiss her.

"Here you go Uncle Steve."

"Thanks Gracie, you know you don't need to get up right?"

"Of course I know but I want to help."

She stayed and watched as her cousin finished her bottle in record time. Steve was going to take the bottle back to the kitchen when Grace just held her hand out and he reluctantly gave her the bottle. She went and washed it up and when she was upstairs again just whispered

"Goodnight."

In case they were already asleep and went to bed.

This was the routine every day. On the third day Cath was allowed to get up and both Steve and Grace made sure she didn't exert herself. The whole ohana apart from Danno came to see the newest member of the McGarrett family. Steve arranged for Kono and Chin to spend some time with Grace to take her surfing, shopping and the movies as she'd been such a great help but both Cath and Steve felt bad for her. She wasn't supposed to be looking after them it should be the other way around. Kono and Chin agreed to take her out for a couple of hours each day.

Grace had other plans though. They'd, Steve and Cath, had never seen Gracie's stubborn side until Kono came to get her so they could go to the movies. Oh big mistake. Gracie refused to go. She didn't want to leave them. Cath, Steve and Kono had to talk to her about but she refused unless there was someone else who could help in case they needed it. They eventually got Kamekona to come for a couple of hours. As soon as he arrived he picked up Amelia who was starting to fuss and sat down in the recliner and started to speak to her. Telling her about foods of the gods, Spam, and Amelia listened intently and stopped fussing. Grace went to kiss her Uncle.

"Thanks for helping Uncle Kamekona."

Grace then went to kiss her Aunt and other Uncle and went with Kono.

"Bye Aunt Cath, Uncle Steve."

They were back a few hours later when they opened the door they found Kamekona exactly where they left him still talking to Amelia whereas Steve and Cath were on the couch sleeping leaning against each other. Kamekona got up and Grace took his seat and held her cousin for the first time. She wasn't as scared now. Kono stayed until one of the adults woke up all the while watching the not-so-little-girl talking to her baby cousin. So every day two people came to the McGarrett house, one to take Grace somewhere and another to help if it was needed. Cath and Steve knew that would be in trouble if they told the second person to leave before Grace arrived back.

Steve woke up for some reason. He was slightly disorientated but what else is new? The last week had him getting up for the night time feeds. He remembered Danno giving him some advice and having Cath pump some milk so he could feed his daughter at night was the best piece of advice Danno gave him. He felt so helpless when Cath was tired and he couldn't help her so he took over the night feeds as soon as they returned home. It was great that Gracie was on holiday now which was the reason she couldn't go with her dad because she would have missed a whole week of school. She was an enormous help. She loved her baby sister so much.

Cath was still asleep so he quietly got out of their bed and walked to his daughter's room. He could see a faint light coming from the room. As he walked into the room he knew straight away that Amelia was not in the room she was not in her crib. Instead of the baby there were just bags and bags of stuff in the crib and on the floor by the crib. There were just gift bags over flowing. As Steve looked around the room he eyes settled onto a lamp with a note stuck to it in big black letters.

"I'm spending some quality time with my niece downstairs. Uncle Danno."

Steve just grinned. He should have known Danno wouldn't wait until a decent time. For him family came first, last and always and time never mattered. He was about to turn around when he felt Cath's arm come around his waist. Steve lifted his right arm up so Cath could snuggle under and look at what he saw and she just giggled. They quietly moved to the hallway and saw Danno downstairs on the sofa talking quietly to his niece while feeding her a bottle and he looked like a natural.

"Hey princess, I'm your Uncle Danno, you're cool Uncle. God you're gorgeous. Thank goodness you take after your mum in looks! However you seem to have inherited your daddy's appetite, you've finished two bottles so quickly."

The new parents watched as their daughter was burped by an expert and then settled into his arms again. They could tell from where they were that she was wide awake and not at all fussy. She seemed to listen to her Uncle intently. They could see her smiling at him. Steve and Cath looked at each other and sat down to carry on watching but they held themselves back a bit and leant back against the wall so at least Danno wouldn't see them. They listened as he talked to their daughter.

"Hey Amelia, you are the best thing that's happened to your parents. You're going to make them so happy. No doubt you're going to be one kick ass baby. You'll probably be able to swim before you can walk. Hell, I mean heck, you'll probably be the worst kid to play hide and seek with as you'd always win."

Danny kissed Amelia's head again. She really was a cutie.

"Now, let me tell you about the rest of our family. Well, let's start with your parents. Your dad is the best friend and brother a person can have. Don't get me wrong, he's nuts and he seems at his happiest when he's trying to get me shot at. Plus he has control issues. He's a neat freak well to be fair both of your parents are. It would be so great if you're not like them it would totally freak them out but you're probably going to be as neat as they are. But he always protects his family. There is nothing he wouldn't do for any of us. Having said that he's not that good at asking for help so you'll probably just have to sit on his lap and show him your puppy dog eyes and give him a hug, you have your mummy's eyes there's definitely no way he'll be able to resist.

Then there's your mum, she's the best thing that ever happened to your dad. She makes him so happy, they make each other so happy. She's so strong and confident. Your mummy also has the fearless gene so you'll probably have it as well, that should bode well for your parents. At least your mummy has a normal diet none of this health food cra… er I mean stuff.

Then there's Grace, she's your cousin. You'll be seeing a lot of her. She has her own bedroom here. When she found out that she was going to have a baby cousin she started planning your bedroom at our house. We'll have to wait a while before we can have a sleep over but as soon as your mummy and daddy says it's ok you'll be spending the odd night and if Gracie has anything to do with it the odd weekend or week with us. Now I don't have many rules, you don't have to make sure everything is perfect but there is only one rule I want you to keep to. This really is a deal breaker if you can't keep to it then unfortunately no matter how much I love you, you will not be able to enter our home, the rule you have to keep to is that under no circumstances, not even if your life depended on it, are you allowed to have pineapple on pizza. Now your dad along with the rest of this family, are going to try and corrupt you, you have to be strong and resist them. Don't worry, we will be having this talk many more times I'm sure. There is one more thing, please please give me advance warning for when you're going to tell your daddy that you're going on a date for the first time. I really want to be there, I'll bring the pop-corn and I'll tape it for anyone who won't be able to be there. I just really want to see your daddy's face when you tell him you're going on a date. "

Cath and Steve just giggle listening to Danno's talk.

"Then there's your grandma Doris. Now I don't really like her I think she makes your daddy sad but he has the rest of us and now you to make him happy again. Now what I'm about to tell you is my biggest secret EVER! I have never told anyone not even your daddy or Grace. Your grandma made your daddy, Aunt Mary and Grandpa John really sad years and years ago. Your daddy still has issues with what happened then but I have to tell you and this stays between us two ok? Well, I have to admit that I'm glad that your grandma made everybody sad years ago. I know that sounds wrong or bad or both but just hear me out. I believe everything happens for a reason, we may not know the reason straight away but hopefully things get better eventually. If your grandma didn't make them sad then your daddy would never have joined the Navy, if he didn't join the Navy then he would never have become SUPERSEAL. I know I joke all the time about your dad the SEAL but he really is a hero and I'm proud to know him. However that's not it, if he didn't join the Navy then he would never have met your mummy. They are a match made in heaven. They make each other whole. So even though your daddy didn't enjoy his childhood I'm glad it happened that way if not you wouldn't be here and although you are a week old I can't imagine our lives without you. You are going to bring so much joy to everybody and maybe add a few more grey hairs to your dad. Now if you repeat any of this to anyone I'll just deny it."

Cath was leaning against Steve and felt him stiffen when Danny said he was happy about what happened to Steve when he was younger. Steve turned to Cath and he had tears in his eyes. It seemed as if that thought never occurred to him. He loved Cath and Amelia so much he couldn't imagine his life without them. His childhood did make him into the man he is now. He gained another family who love him unconditionally and that family continues to grow each year. Looking into Cath's eyes he realises that the thought didn't come as a shock to her so she must have thought about it before.

"Then there's your Aunt Kono, she's feisty. You do not want to mess with her. She's a surfer so between your parents and her you'll be surfing in no time. I wouldn't be surprised if she takes you out onto the water on one of her boards in a special carrier or something. She's great but you don't want to get on the wrong side of her she'll get you back when you least expect it. Never ever ever steal her chocolate. She will make you pay for it in ways that you never imagine however if you ask her for some even if it's her last bar/ piece she will give it to you. Trust me on this your daddy and I each found this out the hard way!"

Steve and Cath saw Gracie coming towards them. They put a finger to their mouths to warn her to be quiet she sat down on Steve's lap and listened to her Danno talking about the family and giggled with her Aunt and Uncle when Danno said something funny.

"Oh yeah, your Aunt Kono will probably be the one you go to when you need advice about boyfriends and things as Gracie will still be too young to date by the time you're old enough!

Your Uncle Adam really loves her, he treats her right and he stood up to me your daddy and Uncle Chin when we asked him what his intentions were towards her, not that she knows about this. She'd kill each of us if she ever found out. He's a good guy that's the main thing.

Uncle Chin is a quiet guy you're never too sure what he's thinking. He's the calm one out of us. He always gives great advice and never judges. He likes to watch and take things in. He's always there when you need him. He'll never say no to you, I'm pretty sure no one will be able to say no to you. He's married to your Aunt Malia, they're really good together. I would say he's also the smart one but he nearly ruined it with your Aunt, trying to protect her for her sake instead of being with her. At least he came to his senses before it was too late. She's great another feisty member of the ohana. She's a great cook, her chocolate cake is AMAZING. Anything she makes is amazing, she should have been a chef but she's also a great doctor. I'm hoping you will have a few more cousins within the next few years. They will be great parents.

Your Uncle Max is special, he's the family geek. He loves sci-fi and no doubt you'll be addicted to all the 'Star' shows/ films as in 'Trek, Wars and Gate'. Grace has become addicted to Stargate: Atlantis even though it ended years ago and it's down to him. It could be worse, she could be obsessed with some reality T.V. programmes. He would do anything for you.

Your Uncle Kamekona is literally a massive teddy bear. He's a larger than life character. He owns the best shave ice store as well as a shrimp truck and now he has a tourist helicopter venture. Seriously when you're old enough we'll take you for shave ice. You need to try every flavour before you decide on your favourite. His shrimp is to die for. He was really sweet when he found out about you. We were all out at his truck to have lunch and we ordered and the food arrived, your mummy took one snif and ran to the rest room while the rest of us just ate our lunch. We were used to her doing this so we weren't worried but your Uncle was worried about her. He came out straight away when he saw her run to the restroom. He couldn't understand why all if us just ignored her and carried on eating especially your daddy. Once your daddy explained that your mummy was having morning sickness your Uncle went mad. He started ranting at your daddy for letting your mummy go by herself when she was sick and he didn't like the fact that your daddy carried on eating. Your daddy was so shocked he just kept on staring at your Uncle. He only stopped ranting when your mummy came back and explained that your daddy helped her all the time and was treating her right. She had to tell him that your daddy got up with her every time she was sick, that he went out and bought her whatever she was craving no matter the time of day or night. It took your mummy five minutes to calm your Uncle down. The rest of us found it funny that your daddy looked scared of your Uncle Kamekona.

"_Kammy, seriously Steve looks after me. He always has but even more so now since we found out I was expecting. This is the first chance he's had to eat something since yesterday lunchtime. We missed dinner because of a case and I wasn't feeling hungry. By the time we got home it was late and we were both so tired so we went to bed. Then at 2 am I had a craving for chocolate covered spam so Steve went out to buy some spam and when he came back he melted some chocolate and bought both to me and he watched me eat even though it made him feel sick. Then we got called out early for a case. He made sure I ate something but he didn't have any time to. Honestly, he's taking really good care of me."_

"_Ok if you say so but I swear if I hear him neglecting you or my niece or nephew I'll sort him out. That's a promise. If you need me to do anything just let me know ok?"_

"_That's really sweet of you Kamekona. Thanks. Just so you know if Steve ever does anything to make me sad or upset Danny, Chin and Kono have already offered to sort him out for me it's really nice to know there's another person who will help me if I need it!" Cath kissed his cheek then sat down to eat her lunch._

Every time after that your Uncle would look at your mummy and she would have to tell him that your daddy was looking after her before your daddy was allowed to order. It was really sweet. Although your daddy didn't think so!

Now Grandpa Joe trained your daddy and is probably going to spoil you more than the rest of us. He's your daddy's second daddy. He kept an eye on him when he left your grandpa John. When he found out about you he hugged your daddy and whispered something to him which made your daddy go completely white. He never told me what your grandpa said but I assume it was something along the lines of what your Uncle Kamekona said. He then hugged your mummy.

Last but not least is your Aunt Mary. She's so excited to see you. She loves your daddy and loves making him squirm. She says outrageous things to him just to see his reaction. He hasn't figured it out yet. When it comes to her she knows how to push his buttons. It's so funny to watch."

Grace fell asleep on Steve's lap. He looked at Cath and they agreed without having to say a word. They got up Steve had Grace in his arms and they took her back to her room and placed her under the covers and tucked her in and each kissed her on her forehead. They made their way back to their own room and snuggled down together. They knew their daughter was in safe hands and fell asleep holding each other within a couple of minutes.

Steve woke up and being careful not to wake Catherine up he got up and got ready for the day. On the sofa was his brother in a deep sleep holding his daughter who was also still asleep. Steve thought the moment was too good to miss and took his phone out and snapped a picture. His daughter was really lucky when it came to family, not only did she have numerous Aunts and Uncles she had a second dad who would give his life for her if necessary just like he would for Gracie. Steve was under no illusions that his daughter would wrap her Uncle Danno around her little finger as soon as she was able to like Gracie did with him. He wouldn't have it any other way. Steve made his way to the kitchen and began making breakfast, pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon sounded good plus a fruit salad. Before he started on the pancakes he sent his ohana an email, well everyone but one. Grace walked into the kitchen ready to help. They were a team and whenever Gracie stayed over, in the morning she and her Uncle would make breakfast together, this was their time. They didn't need to talk they worked together in sync it was funny to watch the first time, neither knew that they were so in tune with each other until Danno decided to film it one weekend and send it the ohana, the only ones that were shocked were the two main people. Neither could say when it happened but it did and whether it was breakfast, lunch or dinner if Steve and Gracie were in the kitchen together then they were in tune to one another.

"Danno!" Gracie said as she realised her dad was standing in the doorway watching them with a smile on his face.

Gracie went to hug her dad mindful that he was carrying her baby sister. Danno bent down and kissed his monkey and gave her a one arm hug. Gracie then gave Amelia a kiss as well.

"I'm not talking to you monkey! You're a traitor! I never thought my own flesh and blood would betray me but you did. You broke my heart." Danno said dramatically

"Danno I had no choice Uncle Steve was being REALLY mean, if I didn't do what he said he told me I'd never be able to spend time with Amelia!" Grace looked at her dad with big puppy dog eyes that were filling with tears.

"The tears won't work on me. I'm immune to them now!"

"Ok, what about pancakes, eggs and bacon?"

"Now you're talking monkey!"

Steve just smirked at the exchange between father and daughter. He took a step to take his precious Amelia from Danno but Danno just moved away.

"Hey what do you think you're doing? You've had a week with her. I've only been here a few hours you can't take her from me yet. This is you're punishment for your so-called joke. You do realise they're supposed to be funny right? Let me tell you something your 'jokes' leave a lot to be desired! Amelia's staying with me as long as possible. You may give her a kiss if you want."

Steve just shook his head and lent down to brush his lips against his daughter's cheek. He knew Danno would get his revenge but didn't realise it would be this hard.

"So did you leave anything in New Jersey or is everything in Amelia's room?" Steve asked sarcastically

"Hey, only one or two bags are from me, the rest are from my family. For some bizarre reason they seem to love you, Cath, I understand but you? No, I don't get it!"

"Danno!" Gracie said exasperatedly

"How many exactly are from you?" Steve asked again

_Steve remembered when he and Cath told Danny, Grace, Kono and Chin they were expecting, they were all at casa de McGarrett for a cook out as was usual. Grace and Danny were spending the weekend. They seemed to spend every other weekend with them. Steve and Cath loved those weekends and Kono and Chin would drop by as well. They had just finished eating dessert when Cath looked at Steve who looked at her. Neither knew how to broach the subject, they knew everyone would be happy but how do you say something like that? Grace noticed the pointed looks and took matters into her own hands._

"_What's up Uncle Steve?"_

_Everyone was now looking at them waiting for either Cath or him to speak._

"_Well…..we were just wondering what you guys think of the name Navie McGarrett?"_

"_For what?" asked Grace_

"_Well we thought we used that instead of 'baby McGarrett' or 'Junior' for the next few months until we decide on a name for our baby if we find one we like and if we don't that's a decent name." Steve finished_

_There was a stunned silence for a couple of minutes then everybody erupted. Everyone was hugging Cath and Steve and saying congratulations, everyone apart from Gracie. She was still seated. Once the adults had quieted down they noticed that Grace was still at the table. They looked at her and Steve caught her eyes asking her without saying any words what was wrong._

_Grace took a deep breath._

"_Are you really going to name my baby cousin Navie?"_

_Cath and Steve burst out laughing and said no. Grace released the breath she'd been holding then ran to her Aunt and Uncle and hugged them both._

"_Thank goodness for that, I don't like that name. Can you imagine if you did choose that, Danno would deliberately call your kid Armie just to annoy all three of you!" Grace replied_

_The adults just laughed. Grace caught Danno's eyes and he nodded and Grace left her Aunt's arms and rushed into the house up to her room. She was back within a couple of minutes with two packages wrapped in camouflage wrapping paper. She gave one to Cath and the other to Steve. They were looking at the packages with a blank expression. They had no idea what their niece could have bought for them. They looked to Grace for a clue and she just smiled. Steve looked at Cath and they both decided to open the presents at the same time. They tore the paper off and each was holding a book of baby names, Cath had the book with English names whereas Steve had the book of Hawaiian names. They looked at the books then at each other, then, at their niece with matching amazed looks on their faces._

"_How did you know?" Cath asked_

"_I didn't, they were supposed to be part of your wedding present but Danno wouldn't let me give them to you he thought it best to keep it for when you two tell us you're expecting. I kept them here the whole time just waiting. It took you two long enough, we're not getting any younger you know! I want to be cool cousin Gracie before I'm too old! I can't wait!_

_Grace wasn't the only one to be excited. Steve always knew that Danny was a great father and he assumed he would be a great Uncle but 'great' was an understatement. The next day he found the cutest teddy bear in his truck at the end of the day. He assumed Cath bought it and she assumed he bought it. They were both slightly confused by the appearance of the soft toy but it was the cutest teddy bear in its own camouflage uniform. Every so often there would be a package left in the truck sometimes it would contain clothes. The baby grows were really cute the one with 'on parole been inside for nine months' was Steve's favourite! Once they found out they were having a girl the outfits were seriously cuter! They realised it was Danny that was buying them the stuff and decided to talk to him about it._

"_Get used to it! I'm going to spoil my niece so deal with it!" declared Danny_

"_You've never spoilt Gracie so why with Navie?" asked Cath_

"_Of course you don't spoil your own kid you don't want them to grow up being a spoilt brat! That's what you have Aunts, Uncles and grandparents for, they spoil the kid while you teach them manners!"_

_Danny kept on buying stuff for their daughter and both Cath and Steve had to admit that he did have great taste. _

Danno refused to look Steve in the eyes and mumbled a response.

"I didn't quite hear that maybe I should just phone mum now to thank her for all the presents I'm sure she would love to hear from me."

Steve took out his phone and before he could find the number Danno spoke.

"Alright, one or two are from my family the rest….."

Gracie just laughed and shook her head at her dad.

"Danno, you know you don't need to buy something for her every day right. You could limit it to oh I don't know birthdays and Christmases."

"Hey, have you seen baby stuff now? They're so cute. How can you walk away from some of the cute outfits? You're heartless you know that right? Well if you don't want me to buy the occasional treat for your first born then tell Chin and Malia and Kono and Adam to hurry up! I've left them subtle hints and not so subtle hints and they're just taking their time. I swear they're doing it on purpose!"

"Hey Danno if you're that desperate to have a baby to look after, wait a few more years and I'll….."

"Monkey, do not even think about finishing that sentence. You are not going to make me a grandfather until after you're 30! Do you understand me?"

Grace and Steve looked Danno each trying to keep a straight face but the fact that he was turning red at the thought of becoming a grandfather in the near future made them burst out laughing.

"You're evil you know that! Both of you! You Steve I can understand but you Gracie what has happened to you? You love torturing me don't you? If Cath knew how you two treat me she'd sort you two out!"

"Why don't you tell her then?" Steve taunted

"Maybe I will!" Danny took his phone out

"Maybe you will what Danny?" Cath asked from behind him

Steve and Danno looked at each other both scared of the new mum. She was formidable before but ever since she became pregnant she made the two fear for their lives sometimes, mainly when they were bickering like an old married couple. Danny discreetly placed his phone back into his pocket but it didn't go unnoticed by Cath but she let it lie for now.

"Oh everything smells so good. Thanks guys."

Cath leans over to kiss Danny on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Danny asked

"For being a great father to both your daughters and for the advice you gave us about the night feeds. Steve loves that he can help out and he looks forward to the bonding moment. He looks forward to it each night and Grace has been amazing the whole time! I'm so glad you're my brother, I couldn't have a better one!"

Cath took Amelia from Danny and with a cloth to cover herself and Amelia began to feed her daughter while Steve and Grace finished preparing breakfast. All three seem to finish at the same time. Cath gave Amelia back to Danny who burped her and settled her back into his arms. He was so content. The four started to eat breakfast.

"Hey, she smiled at me!" exclaimed Danny

"it's wind!" declared Steve

"Steve!" Cath chided

"Steven just because you're full of it doesn't mean your beautiful baby is."

"Danno!" Grace said trying to keep her father in line

"Hey Cath are you sure he's the dad? I mean I think I need some DNA evidence as proof. I mean how can he be responsible for something so gorgeous?"

Cath and Grace looked at each other and shook their heads and let the 'men' argue.

"Danno can I borrow your phone I just need to text Kono and mine is upstairs?" Cath asked after they had all finished to their hearts content.

Danny handed his phone over without a second thought. A few minutes he regretted that action.

"STEVEN JARED McGARRETT!" Steve winced at the tone of his wife

"You are the most childish man I have ever known. You sent Danny the same picture of Amelia every three hours since she was born! How was that funny?"

"Well he asked for regular photos he didn't say they had to be different!" Steve tried to justify

"Seriously that's what you're going with? Well, hand over your phone."

Steve knew that tone and didn't want to mess with Cath so quickly handed his phone over. He saw Danny's contrite look for getting him in trouble and Steve made a gesture to say that it was fine.

"When everyone is here later for the barbeque there will be ample opportunities for photos and you will not take any of them and no one will send you any either…."

"CATH!"

"I haven't finished when Kono and Adam take Grace on that hike in a few weeks you will not receive any pictures from that day, do you understand?"

Steve just looked at her trying to stare her down but it wasn't working. Eventually Steve backed down and mumbled something.

"Er Cath it was just a ….." Danny tried to start to say when 'the look' was turned onto him and he shut up quickly. He felt a kick under the table and looked at Steve to see him shake his head fractionally as if to say don't bother.

Grace was giggling, she found it extremely funny that two of the toughest men on the island were frightened of her Aunt Cath.

Danny's phone began to make a noise to indicate he was receiving a message. Cath handed him his phone and Danny smiled into it.

"Thanks man." Danny said to Steve

Danny showed Cath that Steve had emailed him all the photos of Amelia but had timed it so that he would receive them once he was back home. Cath just shook her head but still kept Steve's phone.

"Uncle Steve? Aunt Cath? Can I come to church with you one day please?" Grace asked

"Huh? We're not religious Gracie. We don't go to church." Steve said

"Oh." Grace said as if she was confused about something

Grace was confused and her brow was furrowed as if she was trying to figure something out.

"What is it monkey?"

Grace looked to her Aunt and Uncle

"If you're not religious, how come on the night Amelia was born I heard you Aunt Cath shout 'Oh God, Oh God, Oh God' then a minute or two later I heard Uncle Steve say 'Oh God'?" Grace asked

There was total silence in the kitchen you could have heard a pin drop. Steve and Cath were stunned, they obviously knew what Grace was talking about and had no intention of telling her what they were up to that resulted in the early appearance of their daughter. Of course they both went bright red and refused to look at each other. Danny was trying but failing to keep quiet and burst out laughing. He couldn't stop. He had a fair idea of what the two had been up to and judging by the red faces he guessed correctly. He really wanted to hear their response to his daughter's question. How were they going to get of this he didn't know but it would be fun to watch but he was laughing so hard he started to cry.

"Danno, what's so funny?" Grace asked

"I was just remembering a joke your Uncle told me ages ago and can't help laughing. Monkey, why don't you ask this question again later maybe at the barbeque when everyone is here?"

"NO!" "NO!" Both Steve and Cath replied in horror

Danny just kept on laughing.

"What am I missing?" Grace asked in general

Steve and Cath were still red faced so Danny took pity on them.

"Grace, what time did you hear these 'prayers'?" Danny asked

Steve shot him a look.

"Er….maybe it was close to midnight…." Grace trailed off

"Hey, you were asleep when we came to check on you at around 11:30." Stated Steve

Grace looked sheepish at this comment.

"Ahh, there's the problem Steve, Grace has developed a new habit."

Grace looked embarrassed by this and looked down at her empty plate.

"My monkey has become obsessed with reading at the moment, more so than usual. She stays up until the early hours of the morning reading. I only discovered what she was doing just before I left to see my mum. She pretends to be asleep then when she hears me go to my room she gets her flashlight out and goes under the covers and continues to read. I only found this out by chance. I had to go to the bathroom one night and went to check on her I saw the dim light under the covers. I pulled the covers back and there she was book and flashlight in hand, _**wide awake**_!"

The look of horror on both Steve's and Cath's faces make Danny burst out laughing again. No doubt they're remembering what else they did or 'said' when they thought Grace was asleep.

Her Uncle and Aunt still hadn't said a word and were staring at Danno in horror, Grace couldn't understand it. Her Danno just kept on laughing, tears still rolling down his cheeks. Grace knew she was going to get an answer right now; maybe she would wait until the barbeque. She got up placing her plate in the sink to be washed and started clearing the rest of the plates and dishes. Danno would wash up because she and Uncle Steve cooked. She went to her Danno and kissed her sister and whispered

"Adults are weird Amelia but cool, weird but cool."


End file.
